Joan
''Common Statistics '' Race:Outsider Age:18 Height: 6'2 Weight:Skinny *Grumbles* Hair:Red Skin Tone:Fair ' Skin Texture:'Smooth ' Eye Color:'Blue ' Accent:'None ' Recognizable Features: White Wings (Vilindrias complete Redemption is close.) Spoken Languages:'Common ' Left or Right Handed:'Right ' Deity:Sune Class:'Knight/Paladin ' Alignment:'Lawful Good ' Relatives:'None that are alive that she knows of. ''Base Ability Scores '' Strength (-):18 Dexterity (-):10 ' Constitution (-):'11 Intelligence (-):10 ' Wisdom (-):'12 Charisma (-):20''' ' ''' Statistics''' '' Strength: Joan is Strong for a human, capable of beating orcs to and inch of there lives. Dexterity: Joan is unremarkable when it comes to Grace Constitution: Joan Is Unremarkable when it come to her Hardiness Intelligence: Joan Is Unremarkable when it comes to her Intellect Wisdom: Joan has her Wise Moments Charisma: Joan is Beautiful, Though she mostly keep a truly stunning figure unerneath plates of metal, her eye's and smile bring out her natural charisma. *Sigh* Yes Joan has big boobs....Really big. '' General Character Information '' Joan is a woman on a mission. She hates the Undead and will kill them on sight. Though Joan is a Military minded person her former religion with Sune tempers her militant mindset quite well. Recently Joan has been facing a personal difficulty with the Vampire Aethen. She has been fighting an internal strrugle with her own hatered of the Undead, and her own desire to show Mercy and Compassion especially towards friends. '' Appearance '' Amazing figure, Curvaceous, And seductive. Too bad it's usually hidden under plates of metal. Her body has changed considerably recently her skin has become more clear almost like a Dolls. Her eye's and hair shine in whatever lighting she is in. Her obvious change is the two red wings emergeing from her back. '' Personality '' Sweet kind and caring. When however she is dealing with Evil and undead she becomes steely eye'd determined. ''Relationships '' Gwyn: Her Fiance and the love of her life. There is not much Joan would'nt do for her. In truth she cannot wait to take Gwyns last name of Turner herself. Woe on any that hurt Gwyn. Unfortunately the day after the wedding Gwyn left and has not returned. Joan waited a long time for her Gwyn to return but has since given up and received a Anullment of the wedding. Should Gwyn ever come back she would find a much different Joan then she remembered. Elzevir: Her first Friend in Mistriven. El Confuses her more often then not. She tend to look at him like a Naive little sheep and she is the Herder. Her recent pushing him to Find Faith has met with success, Something she is very proud of. Rapture: One of Joan's Closest and Dearest friends. Joan cares alot for Rapture and her ability to make her smile even when she is feeling down is something Joan truly Cherishes. She Trusts Rapture Explicitly and secretly wants to help her with her Tea Shop. Rapture and Joan are nearly constantly seen together, Joan loves the other woman's Company and has come to regard her as a Sister. Lia: Lia is Joans other closest Friend. The Moon Elf Makes Joan smile as much as Rapture does. She has become her sister and she love Lia very much. Her resolve to protect her has increased. Aethen: Aethen has been confusing her reecently. The old Aethen she felt she could trust but lately.....Aethen has since disappeared. Ovora: A new arrival to Mistriven. Joan knows she is a Warlock she has seen her in battle pleanty of times. She has decided to keep an eye on her and provide a example to strive to for her. Taala: Another New Arrival, She Likes her and hopes to get to know her more. Cerin: The Old man as Lia calls him is a fun and enjoyable man to hang out, the nights when the four friends sat and talked really helped Joan to pull through the darkest parts of her recent history. Ava: She really likes the Exalted Druid but she does'nt really know where she stands with her. One second she feels like they are a good friends then the next moment she feels like Ava just wants her gone. The Woman Confuses her greatly. Raya: While the Baneite is gone Joan is getting stronger. When The Baneite returns She hopes to bring her back into the light. Merri: Joan Loves the ever hungry and drinking Halfling. She is truly a bright spot upon Moonsea. Valin: Only met him Once and it was not a good meeting. She hopes the Elf can see past his tunnel vision someday. Ben: Lia's Brother Never met him past a few words. Liandrian: The Alchemist is an interesting charecter Joan Enjoys his strange tendency to over analyze everything. Some things he says might be Offensive but Joan brushes them off. Chaelvin: He's not happy about Joan Gentting involved with Lia and it's pretty obvious however she hopes that now he will return to his old ways. Liliane Gerfaux: Only met the women once, Joan hopes to learn more about her as she has heard many good things about her. ''Background '' Joan was a Orphan at birth. No one knows how she ended up on her "Grandparents" farm, but she ended up there. Her Grandparents took care of her as if she really was there Granddaughter. She lived on the farm in Finem having a normal country girl life, married to the Town Bard Michael and getting ready for a long life as his wife. That all changed when the Undead Legions attacked. Michael fought and together they escaped but Michael was gravely wounded by the "Demon-Thing" that attacked. Joan Walked away from the gravestone of her Grandparents and husband a changed woman and began her training as a Paladin. A truly quick study she soon found herself a Paladin of Tyr and heading to Mistriven to aid in there war against the Witch-King. During the war Joan wen with a party into Maiden's Loss there she met and saved a Erinyes Paladin named Vilindria. Shortly after a Succubus and her retuine of Demons and cultists stole Vilindria's Idol which contained her and killed her before Joan could stop them. However Sune blessed both of them and Vilindria offered to become one with joan and to become her blade against evil. Joan happilly accepted. ''Important Items, and Lore '' Joan Has Received many Blessings since Arriving, Having been persoanlly visited by Tyr, And Sune. Vilindria: A Sword that was once a erinyes in service to Sune. She gave up her life to free herself from Glasya, and became Joans sword and the reason for her recent transformation into something else... Sune's Ruby: A Ruby Given to Joan by Michael after Joan was allowed to seek his forgiveness. The Stone shines with Warmth whenever she touches it, letting her know He is Always with her. The Scribbing Quill: A Quill capaable of writing magic upon parchment with the proper Inks. Joan is still experimenting with it. She also uses it for her Journal writing. Aribeth's Girdle: A powerful artifact that improves Joans fighting strength almost as good as it did for Aribeth herself. '' OOC Information '' Her Mother is still VERY much alive. Her Father is not.